


The beggining of the rest of their lives

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Series: The chaotic and domestic lives of Hannibal, Will and their kids [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, maybe a non-binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: 10 years later Will and Hannibal break out of prison.Or were they rescued?





	The beggining of the rest of their lives

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is the last installment of this series. Thank you for reading it and for your kind comments. I hope you enjoy this little closure, I'm sorry it took so long. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

It was a rather enthusiastic morning in the Lecter-Graham household. 

Hannibal was cooking breakfast at the stove with an apron wrapped around his waist while Will, Emilia and Vicenzo set the table. It would be a pretty normal scenario in their house if it wasn’t for the fact that it was the first time they were doing this in ten long years since Hannibal’s and Will’s incarceration by the FBI. 

They were living now in Budapest and their family was trying to reconnect after all those years apart. Emilia and Vicenzo were now all grown up, having been cared for and raised by Chiyoh. Gone were the innocent big eyed kids and now instead in their place were two young individuals with tough skin and a sense of darkness behind their eyes. 

Hannibal and Will hadn’t escaped, instead they were rescued. 

It had happened like this. Emilia, rerenamed Amelia Banks now for the outside society, had gone and graduated herself becoming a psychiatrist, just like her father. Emilia had a plan, you see. It was a plan she had concocted out as she waited for Chiyoh to pick them up in the dark while holding her sleeping and distressed little brother, after he had passed out crying in her arms. She would free her fathers, even if it was the last thing she did. Emilia didn’t cared that her fathers were cannibalistic serial killers, she would have no qualms or morals when it came to making her family happy. So she set a path to the near future, a decade long plan towards success. 

Emilia had changed her name, her accent, her personality and her beloved ginger hair all in the name of her plan. Her hair now was short and black, in a cut that was reminiscent of Mrs. Komeda’s hair from a life so many years before is hher well-thought out plan but he had volunteered to it. Vicenzo, V now as he liked to be called, was a morally dubious fourteen year old teenager now, who didn’t necessarily complied with his parents ideals and crimes but enjoyed the thrill of breaking rules and having his parents back in the process. The young boy still enjoyed wearing his flat caps and bowties but now he also enjoyed summer dresses a lot too. His hair was dyed a vibrant hot pink in an undercut pompadour that Hannibal almost had a heart attack when he first saw it, but then realized it was quite elegant considering the color of his hair aside. 

V was quite technology savvy and this hobby of his came quite handy in disabling cameras and opening doors remotely as Emilia made her way from inside the prison/hospital for the criminally insane with two extra people following her. It was too easy to get a job inside the hospital, since Alana was not the director there anymore. Since she left and disappeared with Margot and their son, the security had loosened and the director was terribly afraid of Will and Hannibal which gave them an enormous advantage inside. He warned her that they were infamous and had a way of entering people’s minds and making they do horrible things for them. She assured him it would not be a problem. 

Will had instantly recognized her as she walked inside the heavily locked place and sat down in a chair in front of their glass cages. He knew right away because of his empathy disorder, although he remained silent about it. Hannibal realized as soon as she opened her mouth, although what she said wasn’t incriminating at all. 

“Hello, Mister Graham and Doctor Lecter. I’m Elena Davenport, your new assigned psychiatrist.” 

It took them a month of deeply encrypted conversations to finally come up with a way to get them out of there with Chiyoh’s and V’s help. At least twenty staff people had died and uncountable had been injured but they made it out alive of there, Emilia having killed a few herself in the haste. 

Chiyoh had left them alone after that, at least for a few months so they could reconnect, but it was clear that she would not leave their lives anymore. As Hannibal placed the plates of steaming food in front of his family members – sans meat for V since he was a vegetarian, much to his father’s disappointment – he realized that all he ever wanted was there right in front of him, and he would be damned if he would lose it again. It was time to pay Uncle Jack a little visit, he thought as he sat down on the head of the table and exchanged a knowing glance with Will. If revenge was a plate better served cold, he would need to find a special recipe to attend to the specialties of the dish. 

“So…” Will started as he picked up his fork and placed a little piece of meat in it. “What did we miss?” 

V and Emilia looked at each other and smiled. All was finally well again and they intended to keep it that way. If they were all going to hell, at least they could go out as a family.


End file.
